


of course

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, playful times, yoosung snaps a selfie of you while youre sleeping and youre Pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: With a smile on his face, he reaches for his phone, positions the camera, and snaps a selfie. The picture is perfect, with him smiling softly, his one arm around you, and your own expression gentle as you lay there quietly.





	

Yoosung might scream.

  
Of course you came home with him after the party. You both didn't want to spend a second more apart from one another, so naturally Yoosung suggested his apartment since he can't go to yours. He was expecting this to happen in all honesty, so beforehand he made sure to clean every inch of it with cleaning wipes and put out some air fresheners. At least it didn't look like it had beforehand, what, with all of the homework assignments spilling out of random folders and binders, cups, plates, clothes, and other things just messily strewn about. He studied your reaction to see whether or not you were grossed out by the apartment but to his pleasure you weren't.

  
And of course you had no clothes. You weren't expecting to go home with him like he had been. You were in an elegant dress and heels, so naturally, Yoosung lended you some clothes. You did your best to preserve the state of the expensive looking dress and made sure to hang it somewhere it wouldn't wrinkle. He gave you his favorite comfy pair of sweatpants and a random t-shirt he thought you might like. You seemed just pleased in general to be wearing his clothes.

  
And finally, of course, you would share a bed. He wants to hold you, kiss you, and love on you until you fall asleep. Thankfully, that's what you want too, and you allow it. You fall asleep being held so close to him, with your head on his chest and his heartbeat in your ears. It was soothing.

  
But Yoosung couldn't help but notice how cute you were when he woke up the next morning, face tucked into the crook of his neck, your breath brushing across his skin. It made him shiver. He did his best to ignore it and tried to think about what to do next because obviously he couldn't just move you. That would wake you up, and he hasn't exactly witnessed whether or not you were a person that liked their sleep.

  
With a smile on his face, he reaches for his phone, positions the camera, and snaps a selfie. The picture is perfect, with him smiling softly, his one arm around you, and your own expression gentle as you lay there quietly.

  
Going to the messenger app, he's pleasantly surprised to see 707 and Zen online. With a devious smile, he sends the picture.

  
_"lololol Look how cute she is!! Aren't I lucky?"_

  
707 wastes no time in responding.

  
_"Omg how cute."_

  
_"She is. How did she end up picking a guy like Yoosung?"_

  
Yoosung growled to himself, narrowing his eyes down at the phone. Well, they should really be asking themselves why they didn't get her attention instead. Maybe there was just something not appealing about them.

  
He feels you stir next to him. Panicking, he flails with the phone, trying to log out of the chat as fast as he can, but you've already raised your head, curious as to what he was doing.

  
"...Yoosung?" You say quietly, looking at him. He turns his head, a smile on his face.

  
"A-Ah, good morning, honey! Did you sleep good?"

  
"It's the best I've slept since this all started..." You replied, smiling softly as he leans forward to brush his lips against your forehead. Feeling better about moving from the bed without disturbing you, he slips away from your body, swings his legs over the edge of the bed and goes to stand. He doesn't notice you grabbing your phone and log onto the chat as he digs through his drawers to find an outfit he would want to wear while laying around with you for the day.

  
Your gasp is loud.

  
"Yoosung! You took a picture of me while I was sleeping?! I look so gross in this picture!"

  
He winces. Turning around, he gives you a sheepish smile.

  
"B-But you were all cuddled up against me! So cute...! How could I resist?"

  
You huffed, sitting up.

  
"Give me your phone." You demand. He didn't even notice he was still holding it, but now he's aware, and his grip tightens on it.

  
"Why?"

  
"Delete the photo."

  
"No! You're so cute!"

  
You stand from the bed, tossing your own phone to the side as you approach him. He backs away from you, though you admit you don't hate the devilish playful smile on his face. He knows you're determined to get it, so the second you leap for him, he dodges out of the way, running around you and down the hall. His neighbors are probably going to be pissed about the noise, but he couldn't care less as you followed him, running, yelling at him to give you the phone.

  
Neither of you would trade this for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired
> 
> request me on tumblr at itstrickstersugar lmfao


End file.
